fool, said my muse to me
by particularly good finder
Summary: "Biting my truant pen, beating myself for spite; 'Fool, said my muse to me, 'look in they heart, and write.'" -Sir Philip Sidney. Three drabbles for Kinnja Monday on Tumblr.


**So, I know I'm on hiatus, but I decided to participate in Kinnja Monday, so here are the three drabbles I was prompted. I've already posted them on Tumblr, and I hope you all enjoy them too! (Note: the last one is actually Kufuinn. So if that's not your thing, just don't read number 3.) ANd yes, I'm actually going on hiatus after this. My grades are already suffering.**

1)

_"All we have to decide is what to do with the time that has been given to us." –J.R.R. Tolkien_

The sky was gray and calm, stretching on and on until it met with the stormy water. Kurt stood in the ocean, letting the water soak through his jeans up to his knees. He wrapped his sweater tighter around his body, and shivered.

A chilly breeze trailed through his hair, and his gaunt cheeks were touched with a splotch of color. His eyes were glazed, the same dark color as the turbulent waters.

Across his eyebrow and down his cheek, dangerously close to said eyes, a long gash trailed, vibrant against his pale skin. Spider-leg fingers trailed across it absently as Kurt lost himself in the serenity of the sea.

Finn watched sadly from the beach. His own scars were less visible, red rivers across his rib cage and down his back, and he knew how much it pained Kurt to face that ugly reminder of his past every time he caught sight of his reflection. But Finn thought it was beautiful; it was a sign of his boyfriend's strength, of his bravery. It represented everything Finn loved about Kurt.

A low rumble of thunder came from far away, and Finn moved towards the water, ignoring the cold and the coming storm. Icy water filled his shoes, soaking into his socks and licking at his calves. He waded out to Kurt, but said nothing. He took Kurt's hand in his, marveling at it's frailty. It had been a long year.

"It's over, now, isn't it?" Kurt whispered. "We'll be gone soon."

Finn rubbed his boyfriend's hand in between both of his. "There's always more to overcome. But the worst is over. We made it. We'll be okay."

A few drops of rain fell down on them, a light mist that caught on their lips and eyelashes. Kurt looked beautiful, Finn thought. Kurt always looked beautiful.

"Do you think anyone'll miss us? Anyone from the club, that is."

Finn shrugged. "Does it matter?"

"Not really."

Finn pressed a soft kiss to Kurt's cheek. "We have a second chance, Kurt. We can start over in a new place, create a life for ourselves – a real life. We can be free, if we choose to be."

Kurt smiled – actually smiled – and leaned up to peck Finn's lips. "Let's be free, then."

And thus they were.

2)

Finn tapped his foot against the back of Puck's chair with a frenetic insistence, chewing on his thumbnail worriedly. Santana kept shooting him annoyed looks. Brittany smiled and waved.

He took his thumb from his mouth once he tasted blood, but kept on tapping Puck's chair. The mohawked boy was growing more and more irritated with his friend's anxiety, and pulled out his phone when the teacher wasn't looking. Once he sent his much-needed message, he slipped the phone back into his pocket, and continued with his nap. Finn continued hitting his chair.

A few minutes later, a knock on the door interrupted Mrs. Kelley's lecture, and Kurt Hummel's head popped through the door. "Excuse me, ma'am, but Ms. Pillsbury would like to see Finn."

The teacher waved Finn over, then went back to her lecture without batting an eye. Hudson never paid attention in her class to begin with, and his restlessness had been grating on her last nerve. A calm came over the class as Finn left.

"What does Ms. P want?" Finn asked as Kurt led him down a hallway, and under an alcove created by a staircase.

"Nothing," Kurt said, smirking. "Noah texted me and suggested I come take care of your nerves. I think he meant it in a dirty way, but I'll do the practical thing and just ask what's bothering you."

Finn let out a breath, shoulders tensing. "It's nothing, I just…"

Kurt wrapped his arms around Finn's waist, rubbing soothing circles into the small of his boyfriend's back. "Relax, Finn."

Finn's shoulders drooped, and he pressed his lips against Kurt's head. "I just…you're going to New York, Kurt. We've always known that. It's your dream. But…it's so far. I just…I don't wanna lose you."

Kurt pouted, snuggling closer into Finn's chest. "You'll always have me, Finn. Heart and soul."

Finn tightened his grip. "I can't compete with fancy New York guys, Kurt. They're smart and fashionable and good-looking, and I'm just some corn-fed loser who'll never amount to anything."

Kurt pushed back and jabbed Finn squarely in the chest. "Don't _say_ that, Finn. You are worth more than all of the men in New York combined! More than all the men in the world!"

Finn stood there, shocked, then mumbled to himself, "Oh, _fuck it_."

Without warning, he was on one knee, and Kurt's hand was in his. "I'll come to New York with you. I don't need to go to school; can't afford it, anyways. I'll bartend and I'll deliver pizzas and I'll stock shelves and you can study and follow your dreams."

Kurt's eyes were shimmering now. "But what about _your_ dreams, Finn?"

"You _are_ my dream." From his pocket he dug out a small black box that had taken him months to save up for. "Please…make my dream come true."

Inside the little black box was a gold ring – simple and exquisite, like Finn himself. Kurt gasped.

"Oh, Finn…" Kurt pulled his boyfriend off the ground, capturing his mouth in a deep, sweet kiss. "Of course, you marvelous boy."

Kurt slipped the ring on without hesitation, then wrapped himself up in Finn's arms, tears brimming from his eyes. Finn placed a kiss to his fiancé's cheek and murmured in his ear.

"I'm going to be the most hated man in New York keeping you all to myself. And that's just how I want it."

3)

"She's going to find out."

"And then she'll murder us."

"All three of us."

"She'll strangle us with her tacky sweaters, then hide our bodies in that cult-like shrine her fathers call a basement."

"And then she'll sing a song about it."

Finn rolled his eyes. "Guys, Rachel isn't _that_ crazy."

Quinn raised an eyebrow at him. "She can't find out, Finn. Because once _she_ knows, _everyone_ will know."

"And is that such a bad thing?" Finn asked, pouting. Kurt and Quinn exchanged a look.

"Finn…" Kurt started, wringing his hands together. "I get harassed enough as it is for being gay. And Quinn for having a baby. And you for being in glee club. We really don't want people to think we're…freaks, too."

"But I love both of you!" Finn protested. "I want to dance with _both_ of you at prom, kiss _both_ of you on Valentine's day. I want to _be_ with both of you."

Quinn rested her cheek against Finn's shoulder. They were sitting in the abandoned choir room, skipping third period to just have some time together. "It's not that simple, sweetie."

"I know." Finn pulled both of them close, a fluttery feeling passing through his tummy as Kurt took Quinn's hand in his own, intertwining their fingers. "But it's just not fair."

"Tell me about it," Kurt murmured. "But you can't let Rachel find out, Finn."

"But she's one of my best friends."

Quinn sighed. "We haven't even told Mercedes, Finn."

"Do you remember what happened when she found out about Mike and Tina, Finn?" Kurt asked, trailing kisses against his lover's neck. Quinn ran a hand through Kurt's hair lovingly, curling in against Finn's body.

"Yeah, yeah. She brought shame upon the entire Asian community or something. I don't really care-"

"She can't find out."

A small cough resonated from the doorway. Rachel Berry, in all her argyle glory, stood there, hands on her hips. A triumphant smirk graced her lips.

"Too late," she said, eying Kurt and Quinn suspiciously. With a grin, she bounded out the door, skirt flouncing. She paused, then popped her head back into the room. "But don't worry. I'm only going to tell Noah. I have a bet to win."


End file.
